No Big Deal
by whitetiger91
Summary: It's her final year and Dolores knows it will be just perfect. Well, almost. Her best friend is nothing more than a gossip and she might have lost the role of Head Girl to Lisa Selwyn, but so what? It was no big deal. She has the perfect boyfriend and will no doubt be working high up in the Ministry come graduation.


**No Big Deal**

"Here you are. Now, I've put in a few extra sickles so you can buy lunch on the train, and some parchment so that you can write-" Orford began, holding the trolley laden with his daughter's luggage.

"Isadora! Hold on, I'm coming," Dolores called out towards the train, snatching the trolley from the wizard's hold. "Yes, father, thank you, you can go now."

"Oh, oh, alright then. Love you darling, have a great year and make me proud."

"Bye."

Dodging the kiss her father tried to place on her cheek, Dolores hurried over to her friend, Isadora, who stood waiting impatiently near the front row of carriages. Isadora smiled at her approach, tossing her long, silky ebony hair behind her back.

"Dolores, I see your house-elf has made you run late again," Isadora said through a smile. Then, taking in the glittery black headband Dolores wore, her smile turned sympathetic, "Really, you must teach her the latest hairstyles – fringes are not in style anymore. Never mind, did you have a good summer?"

Dolores rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "Of course I did. Father took me on a tour of the Ministry, and I don't mean the levels the public get to see. No, I got to meet some people who will help me after we graduate."

Isadora winked and linked arms with Dolores, pulling them onto the train. "You know that's not what I meant- did you have a nice summer with Eric?" Isadora giggled.

At the mention of her boyfriend, Dolores stopped and hit Isadora on the arm. Really, her friend could be very childish sometimes when it came to matters of the heart – it was just like her to want to suss out the details of her relationship so soon. Ignoring the way her heart fluttered thinking of Eric, Dolores shook her head slowly.

"No. As I said, I was too busy preparing for next year. I expect Eric was doing the same – you know his father is counting on him to take over their family company." Seeing that Isadora's eyebrows rose, she hurriedly continued, "Besides, Eric and I wrote to each other several times. See?"

Dolores pulled out an envelope with her name printed neatly on the front before hastily shoving it in her pocket again. It was sort of true; Eric had written her once at the beginning of the summer to enquire about her health and well-being. Though he had not replied to the detailed letters she had sent back, the one he had wrote had been thoughtfully doused in her favourite perfume, and she carried it on her to remind her of how perfect he was for her.

As Isadora boarded the train and demanded some third year boys to help her with her luggage, Dolores scanned the crowd in search of Eric. Witches and wizards milled about, clinging desperately to younger children as they chased up students with forgotten belongings. One particular girl, who was about five or six years old, stood wailing as her older brother waved out form one of the windows on the Hogwarts Express, sticking his tongue out at her. Dolores had to suppress a shudder, thankful that her brother would not be attending Hogwarts – ever. Children of his calibre didn't belong at her school; in fact, little children of any sort really didn't belong.

It was with immense relief that she finally spotted Eric standing in a crowd towards the end of the platform. His dark, slicked back hair shone in the bright sunlight, making his azure blue eyes sparkle. Though short like her, he stood out to her among his friends with his matching black robes, showing his white teeth as he threw his head back and laughed at their jokes.

Eric was the only boy Dolores would ever date in the school. He wasn't the most handsome boy given his skinny frame and underdeveloped muscles, but that didn't matter. He was cunning, smart, and most importantly, ambitious. When Dolores had first been placed with him on prefect duties, she had mistaken his silence for a lack of ambition. Unlike his peers, he hadn't immediately tried to talk about her father's position in the Wizengamot or attempted to talk himself up so she would give her father a good word about him. However, as months had passed by and he began to open his mouth more, she had been pleasantly surprised to discover that he intended to run his father's multi-million galleon business before he reached twenty-five. It was with even more delight that it seemed he was interested in her, despite her having the mousy brown hair and pale skin that her mother's genes had cursed her with.

He had made a nice change from the people she had been forced to live with. Her father, though he gave her every last knut he earned when she asked, did not love her enough to try and get himself promoted. No, he claimed he was happy mopping up floors at the Ministry; some sort of satisfaction that Dolores couldn't even begin to understand of a job well done. Her mother's filthy Muggle side, not to mention her brother's disgusting Squib defects, really shone through, too, when they so easily allowed themselves to be pushed out of her life. Eric was the only one who truly treasured her, and though she did not care to admit it, the very thought that Eric was ready to stay by her side made her heart soar. He could make everything seem worthwhile.

Almost as though he could sense her stare and read her thoughts, Eric's eyes flicked in her direction. Dolores smiled broadly and wiggled her fingers at him, leaning up on her toes to gain a better look. In turn, Eric frowned slightly, though it was probably a trick of the light, and raised his hand. Then, without waiting to catch the kiss she blew to him, he turned back to his friends.

Dolores dropped her hand and stood staring at Eric for a moment. What was that? Eric allowed his friends to jostle him and she waited for him to turn back to her. When he didn't, however, she merely shrugged and stepped onto the train. She couldn't expect Eric to rush over to her and leave his friends; there would be plenty of time for catching up later. Besides, she was glad that he was making better acquaintances with their fellow Slytherins; annoying or not, those boys would have good connections they could both take advantage of. Really, there was no need to worry.

She continued making her way down the train's aisle before finding Isadora in their usual compartment. Both girls agreed it was best to sit near the front of the train, where they could have more control over what happened in the engine room should the need arise.

"You can go now," Isadora shooed the third years who had taken their luggage into the compartment as Dolores stepped inside. As the students hurriedly obeyed, she turned her bright green eyes to Dolores. "So, where was I? Oh yes, did you see Emmeline Harris' 'new' robes? What a joke, they're clearly too big for her, it's a wonder she hasn't tripped over already!" she laughed, slapping her knee in mirth.

Dolores felt it was her turn this time to rise her eyebrows, noticing that Isadora's robes were very much the opposite of 'too big'. Isadora caught this look and stopped laughing. Turning her narrowed eyes upon Dolores, the girl smirked.

"So, did you hear that that Ravenclaw Lisa Selwyn made Head Girl? That's bound to sting – I was so sure you would get the job!"

Dolores felt her heart tighten painfully and gritted her teeth as she forced a smile upon her lips. "I thought I would too, I'm sure that Professor Dippet only gave it to her because of… well, you know…"

"What?"

"I mustn't say," Dolores shook her head, desperately hoping Isadora would buy it.

"Tell me?" Isadora pouted; the hoarder of secrets suddenly faced with something she didn't know.

"Maybe later. Anyway, I'm not too worried, Selwyn is too much of an airhead to do a good job," Dolores purred, the false smile still etched upon her face.

"Yes, but she'll get to be around Amos Diggory, and Hufflepuff or not, he's handsome!"

"Really, Isadora, I have Eric."

"So? With that blonde hair of hers, she'll be bound to get more attention than any other girl here. She'll also get to spend the term sucking up to the teachers, and she'll get fantastic references!"

Another squeeze of her heart. It felt almost like a needle was sticking into it.

Dolores had been counting on those references herself. When her annual letter regarding supplies had come without the Head Girl badge it should've, Dolores had felt shocked. She had always managed to stay on the Professors' good side, especially her head of house, Professor Slughorn. After all, was she not a member of the Slug Club, head of the Gobstones Club and the top student in her Potions class? The shock soon turned into bitterness as she realised she had been cheated.

Sighing, she shook her head condescendingly, hoping to finally throw Isadora off her disappointment, "And? She'll have less time to study, besides, Hogwarts will be nothing when you think about it – once we graduate, only those of us unambitious enough to become teachers will ever try to come back. Head Girl is merely a stepping stone for those without any real talent to be pushed forward."

Isadora huffed and scrutinised her for a minute, watching Dolores closely for her real reaction. When Dolores continued to smile, however, she slumped back in her seat, flicking her hair back again.

Dolores sighed inwardly and looked out the window, ignoring Isadora as the girl quickly resumed her gossip update. Whilst Isadora wasn't looking, Dolores quickly rubbed her prefect's badge to make sure the silver shone, and closed her eyes. It didn't matter; Eric wasn't Head of the school either. Everything would be alright this year; she really would have more time to study and achieve the eight NEWTs she was hoping for. Better yet –her heart fluttering once more at the thought – she would get to spend more time with Eric, discussing plans for their future together.

* * *

"… But for now, off to bed I think!" Professor Dippet boomed as he dismissed the students.

Clapping filled the hall amidst the scraping of chairs. Students stood and swarmed to the entrance, chaperoned by taller, and much bossier, prefects.

Dolores sighed and rolled her eyes. Finally; start of term speeches were always the most boring, and this year's was no exception. Waving her hand at the new fifth year prefects, she ushered them to guide the first years to their common room and she looked around the hall. There was something more important to do.

Once more, her eyes soon clapped on Eric who was talking with his friends and laughing. Dolores felt her heart skip a beat as he flashed his teeth again. Standing up, she hurried over to him, not wanting to lose him as the group began to follow the crowd out of the hall. She scowled when several students pushed past her, stepping on her toes and knocking her arms whilst she tried to fix the bow in her headband.

"Eric! Eric, wait!"

Eric didn't seem to hear her calling, for he continued to talk to his group and jostle them. It was only when he stepped to the side of the wall, pressing himself against the cold stone tiles that she finally could manage to catch up.

"Eric! Wait for me!" Dolores huffed, straightening her skirt. Then, feeling a little more composed, she allowed the remainder of the crowd to shuffle past before striding up to where Eric stood.

"Oh, hi Dolores," Eric muttered, blushing slightly before turning to his friend. "See you in a minute, mate."

His friend, Yaxley or something, nodded and patted Eric on the shoulder, muttering something along the lines of "good luck" before strolling down the corridor.

Ignoring the boy's rude manners, Dolores smiled up at Eric. "I've missed you," she simpered, batting her eyelids slightly. Then, without waiting for his reply, she stood on her toes and leant up to kiss him.

Capturing his mouth, several electric sparks seemed to flow through her veins. This, this is what she had been missing. Her hands roamed over his shoulders as she drew in deeper, taking in his delicious vanilla musk. She could feel his hands pushing against her chest, causing her heart to pound furiously, and pressed her body closer to his.

"Dolores, Dolores… stop!"

Dolores felt Eric's hands push her back and reluctantly stood back. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side in confusion and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Listen, Dolores, we need to talk," Eric sighed, running a hand through his dark locks.

Dolores watched as a few strands came loose, and rose on her toes to put them back for him. Eric, however, sighed impatiently and grabbed onto her wrist, forcing it away from his face. She allowed him to do so, letting out her own sigh. Her heart was still pounding, but it was now urged on by fear rather than excitement. Her throat was constricting and it took all her power to calm her breathing. She knew this was coming; she hadn't been imagining his distance after all.

"I guess you heard that I wasn't Head Girl, huh?" Swallowing hard, she pierced him with her own grey eyes and hoped her worry didn't show through. "Tell me you're not about to break up with me or something," she giggled, though the pitch was a little too high.

Eric's eyebrows knitted in confusion before he began shaking his head. "Dolores, that's not-"

"But you didn't make Head Boy either, so there's no problem. Besides, it means we'll have more time together." Standing on her toes again, she leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips.

More roughly this time, Eric gripped onto her hands again. Pushing her back with a little more force than necessary, he broke the kiss.

"What is it then?" Dolores asked, also growing annoyed. If anything, she was the one to break their kisses. It wasn't like they had spent the entire summer becoming more acquainted with each other's lips; one would think he would be excited to see her.

She stared into his face, noticing that the usual paleness it had was tinged with grey shadows. What was wrong with him?

The frown still present, Eric narrowed his blue eyes at her and whispered, "Is it true that you're not a Pureblood?"

"Par – pardon?"

"Is it true that you're not a Pureblood?" Eric repeated, his voice growing louder.

Dolores felt her heart leap into her throat, followed by bile. How had he found out? No one knew; she had made sure to keep her ugly heritage a secret.

Mustering up her usual smile, she shook her head. "Don't be silly, you know I am-"

"Stop. Lying." Eric gripped tighter onto her wrists, shaking her a little, and she could feel the band of his watch digging into her skin.

"You're hurting me."

"Tell the truth. Yaxley's father works at the Ministry; apparently he saw you with your father – the cleaner. The very same cleaner who married a Muggle!"

"Alright, alright, so what? He did." Tears had sprung to her eyes and she was trembling slightly, but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her so upset. Tearing her arms out of his grip, she pulled back and glared at him. "I'm a Halfblood. So what? What difference does it make?"

"So what? So what? This makes all the difference!" pushing himself off the wall, Eric brushed past her and began to pace the corridor, talking more to himself than her. "I'm a Pureblood! How could I have been so stupid, so careless? If my father found out you were just a- argh, I thought it was all sorted!"

Dolores stood back, chest heaving. Her eyes were becoming blurry; stinging at the edges. Wrapping her arms tightly around her chest, she tried to stop the world from spinning. Her head had begun to pound; a low buzzing filling her head as she watched Eric walk up and down.

Spinning around to face her, Eric ran his hand through his hair again. He fixed her with a steely glare, his eyes holding none of their usual passion, and gritted his teeth. "We're over."

Dolores' world was still spinning and her heart was hammering. It felt like a thousand needles had been stuck in her heart; this was so much worse than Isadora's earlier jabs. Yet she could not let it go. Not like that.

Springing forward, she reached for his arm as he began to march away. Eric shook her off, but as she reached for him again, fingernails digging at his cloak, he spun around.

"What do you want from me?"

Blinking back the tears that now refused to stay in, she glared at him. Her mouth opened and closed several times, and she had to gulp past the lump in her throat.

"I- we- we can't be over, not like- like that? I need you- I…" shaking her head, she tried to calm herself.

Her fingers curled into fists by her sides in an effort to control her shaking. This was not happening. This was not happening.

Waves of anger began breaking around her, washing over the pain. Striding forward, she slapped Eric across the face.

Eric lifted his hand to his face, touching the rapidly forming red mark. She knew that his cheek was stinging, given her own palm was throbbing. Still, apart from the scowl upon his face, Eric did not show any pain. Bowing his head, he muttered something about "I'm sorry," before turning his back on her and striding away.

Dolores stared after him, allowing her tears to finally splash down onto the front of her robes. The needles continued to stab at her heart as the pounding in her head grew louder. She was mildly aware of the possibility that students could come across her path, and, shrugging her shoulders, she fixed a smile upon her face.

It was no big deal.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own anything or anyone you recognise.**

 **This is my second attempt for the Quidditch League round ten, and already I have published a Dramione and a Tedromeda (which I'm currently editing). Oh, and a Percy/Penelope yet to be published (if I can finish it). For the life of me, I cannot decide if I should enter this one or the Dramione ('Just Friends'). Chaser 1s were required to write about a relationship between two characters of different blood status. My prompts were (word) careless, (dialogue) "What do you want from me?" and (song) 'Thousand Needles' by Lea Michele. Hence, why I've had such a struggle coming up with a story that best fits everything.**

 **I would really, really, really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind, once reading this, helping me decide which story I should enter. I will setting up a poll on my profile ASAP with the stories I am considering. Reviews, if easier, will also help. Nevertheless, a huge thank you for taking the time to read as is :)**

 **A huge thank you to the wonderful Sable Supernova too for beta'ing this. As usual, she's done a wonderful job! :D**

 **Ummm not to make this A/N any longer than necessary, but other notes:**

 **I had to research Dolores Umbridge to make sure I got her younger self captured as best as possible, so most of my information comes from the PotterWiki and the little snippet J. released about her earlier in the year (late last year?). To save you some time, her father's name was Orford and he was a janitor, but Dolores would claim when she later worked at the Ministry that he was a member of the Wizengamot (also asking him to quit his job). She also claimed she was related to the Selwyns during the second war (using Slytherin's locket to do so) and detested her Muggle mother and Squib brother, pushing them away when she was fifteen. Um, what else? Oh, I was also going to call Eric something else, maybe Nott, to make him less of an OC. Butttt I was lazy in the end and besides, there had to be over a thousand other students at Hogwarts than the characters Rowling let us in on.**

 **Enjoy! -Tigger x.**


End file.
